Sparks fly
by jennydcg
Summary: Dos meses han transcurrido desde que la guerra llego a su fin, Hermione Granger se siente confundida al descubrir que siente algo mas por su mejor amigo Harry Potter.


Hola, es un one- shot de Hermione y Harry que espero les guste y dejen muchos comentarios please

inspirado en una canción del mismo nombre : Sparks Fly by Taylor swift

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><em>Sparks Fly<em>

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la guerra llegara a su fin, Hermione después de hablar con ron decidieron quedar como amigos estando de acuerdo que el beso que se dieron fue bajo la presión de todo lo que los rodeaba en aquel momento, sin duda eran hermanos.

Mientras que Harry estaba confundido, no sabía si regresar con ginny o no, ya que se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos en busca de los horcruxes en realidad no la había extrañado.

Hermione al igual que su amigo estaba muy confundida, después de todo lo vivido con Harry comenzó a darse cuenta que su pulso se aceleraba cuando la miraba, que sentía enojo cada vez que alguna chica se le acercaba, en un principio pensó que podría ser celos de hermana pero una parte de su conciencia le decía que no era así.

La castaña se encontraba muy pensativa, sentada en una de las ultimas mesas de las tres escobas, las campana de la puerta que anunciaba un nuevo cliente la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're Kinda of reckless, Should send me running, and i  
>Kinda Know that I won't get far<p>

Un chico azabache, Moreno, de ojos verdes entraba al establecimiento al reconocer a su amiga le dedico una sonrisa que a ella le robo el aliento, camino hacia ella, deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

La castaña le sonrió, por primera vez dejo de un lado sus dudas, estaba claro se había enamorado del que por más de siete años fue su mejor amigo.

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

-Hola hermy, que día tan lluvioso

- Hola, si aunque es bastante hermoso -Contesto la castaña

- No más que tú te lo aseguro

- Harry, no digas esas cosa, mejor cuéntame que paso con ginny

Necesitaba saber la respuesta no importaba si ya eran novios o no, sabía que moriría por dentro pero necesitaba escucharlo aunque la atormentara, él la miro con sus profundos ojos verdes.

Get me with those green eyes baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

- Ya aclaramos todo y decidimos quedar como amigos de hecho ella ya está saliendo con alguien, aunque no lo creas sale con Draco Malfoy - dijo el azabache

- ¿Con malfoy? ahora sí creo totalmente que ha cambiado

- Si también lo creo

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, donde la castaña pensaba que era mala idea quedarse ahí con su amigo tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía y de no ser correspondida pero se olvidó de sus miedos cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

My mind forgets to remind me,  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's Really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you, Imagine that'll be<p>

Harry le tendió la mano para que la tomara, así lo hizo

- Ven, acompáñame

- ¿A dónde?, si está lloviendo demasiado

- Un poco de agua no nos hará daño

I'm on my Guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you, I Know it's no good<br>I could wait patiently but  
>I really wish you would<p>

Después de la guerra la ojimiel se volvió más reservada, aunque dos meses habían pasado aún tenía esa paranoia de estar vigilada por lo que siempre se mantenía con la guardia en alto pero a Harry, a su Harry nunca le negaría nada.

Así que tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la puerta del bar, el moreno abrió la puerta mientras ella dio un paso atrás.

- Tranquila, solo es lluvia conmigo estas a salvo

- Lo sé, no le temo a la lluvia, me encanta

- Entonces que esperamos - le sonrió

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Salieron, mojándose inmediatamente pero ambos mantenían su sonrisa, por el simple hecho de estar tomados de la mano y disfrutando un momento único.

- Sabes, siempre me han gustado tus ojos - dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente

- A mí siempre me ha encantado tu sonrisa, la forma en la que me miras, la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo, la manera en que después de tantos años y de poner tu vida en peligro siempre has estado para mí.

Get me with those green eyes baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

Tal vez era su imaginación jugando con ella o de verdad Harry le estaba dando a entender que la quería como algo más que una amiga, el moreno se acercó a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la sorprendida ojimiel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto reaccionando

- Te amo, siempre has sido tú, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes, por eso ya no pude volver con ginny por que no podía imaginar un futuro con ella siempre que lo hacía aparecías tú, caminando con un hermoso vestido de novia sonriéndome como solo tú sabes hacerlo, después nos veía con un pequeño niño idéntico a mí, mientras estabas embarazada, no podría vivir sin ti de hecho no seguiría vivo sino fuera por ti.

- No imaginas lo feliz que me haces, tardaste bastante pero la espera valió la pena, te amo.

I run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go out<br>Just Keep on Keeping your eyes on me  
>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby  
>like a fireworks show<p>

Sin querer evitarlo más y con la lluvia como testigo unieron sus labios en lo que se convirtió en su primer beso, el beso perfecto con el que cualquier mujer sueña, un beso bajo la lluvia con el amor de tu vida.

Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, mientras él se aferraba a su cintura, la castaña comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos negros mientras disfrutaba del beso que tanto había esperado.

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Muchas personas que paseaban por hogsmeade se detenían a ver a la pareja después de todo no todos los días vez a Hermione Granger y a Harry Potter declarándose su amor.

Entre los curiosos estaban sus amigos Luna, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Neville que estaban sorprendidos y emocionados a la vez, comenzaron a aplaudir provocando que la gente que pasaba también lo hiciera.

Get me with those green eyes baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Separaron sus labios, sin dejar de abrazarse y miraron a su alrededor la gente los había rodeado mientras aplaudían, pudieron ver a sus amigos acercándose entre la multitud

- Ya era hora - dijo Ron

- Si, ya se habían tardado bastante- comento Ginny

- Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos - les dijo su excéntrica amiga Luna

- ¡Felicidades!, hasta yo me había dado cuenta que había algo entre ustedes- les dijo el muy sonriente y renovado Draco malfoy

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo de Neville

- Gracias chicos, de verdad gracias- respondió Harry

Todo era felicidad, después de dos meses la felicidad de Harry Potter estaba completa, tenía a sus amigos que le acompañaron en sus aventuras y que ahora también eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, Luna y Neville que oficialmente eran novios, Ginny y draco que comenzaban a salir, increíble pero cierto ron estaba saliendo con Pansy Parkinson.

Y ahora él estaba a lado de la mujer que jamás lo dejo solo, que lo apoyo en todo momento, que lo comprendía, que lo entendían con tan sola una mirada, la mujer que hacía que el mundo se detuviera cuando le sonreía, su mejor amiga, su novia y seguramente futura esposa y madre de sus hijos: Hermione Granger.

Sparks fly!  
>Oh baby smile!<br>Sparks fly!


End file.
